


Nie chcę się wiązać

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Niam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glass-green-eye: Niall jest prostytutka, ogólnie lubi swoją prace i nie czuje sie z nia zle. Liam jest jego szefem, który jest w nim na zabój zakochany, ale nie chce mieć chłopaka z taka praca. Niall uwielbia sex, a jego marzeniem jest sex z własnym szefem. W końcu mu sie udaje, niestety Li chce czegoś więcej a Ni daje mu kosza. Co będzie dalej zostawiam Tobie xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie chcę się wiązać

Siedział przy dużym, ciemnym biurku, pochylony nad jakimiś papierami. Na blacie, obok jego ręki, stał kubek z zimną już kawą. Mamrotał cicho pod nosem, sprawdzając czy wszystko w dokumentach jest w porządku.   
Trzask drzwi, odbijających się od ściany i donośny głos, z irlandzkim akcentem, wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Podskoczył na fotelu, ręką trącając kubek z kawą, który przewrócił się, a jego zawartość wylądowała na spodniach Payne’a.  
\- Cholera – syknął, odsuwając się do biurka, nie dostrzegając, że gość do niego podchodzi.   
\- Liam, tak bardzo przepraszam – uniósł odrobinę wzrok i przed sobą ujrzał blondwłosego chłopaka. Klękał przed nim i starał się zetrzeć plamę, za pomocą chusteczek.  
Liam poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć i serce przyspiesza. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując jak niewiele brakuje, aby zrobił się twardy, zwłaszcza, jeśli chłopaka, powędrowałaby wyżej.   
\- Um…Niall, nie musisz tego robić – udało mu się powiedzieć.  
\- Ale to moja wina – blondyn uniósł głowę i błękitne spojrzenie, spotkało się z brązowym.   
\- Naprawdę, nie trzeba – odepchnął do siebie lekko Horana i podniósł się z krzesła – I tak trzeba je wyprać – odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość – A więc – odchrząknął – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?   
\- Chciałem się tylko przywitać – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie.  
\- Niall – westchnął, ściskając nasadę nosa i przymykając oczy. Czy on naprawdę musiał się tak zachowywać? Musiał mu to robić? – Nie masz zaraz klienta?  
\- A tak, mam – klasnął w dłonie – Do zobaczenia później Li – cmoknął szatyna w policzek i wybiegł z gabinetu, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Liam stał w miejscu tępo wpatrując się w otwarte drzwi. Na swoim policzku cały czas czuł usta Horana. Zamrugał, wybudzając się z transu, słysząc donośne chrząknięcie. W wejściu stał Harry, a na jego ustach błąkał się drobny uśmieszek.  
\- Co? – burknął wracając na swoje miejsce?  
\- Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać? – zapytał wprost, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i siadając na fotelu.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – pochylił się nad dokumentami, w nadziei, że chłopak zrozumie aluzję i wyjdzie. Nie zrozumiał.   
\- Liam, przecież widzę, że ci na nim zależy.  
\- Wcale nie – starał się być jak najbardziej przekonujący.   
\- Li – westchnął loczek – Czemu tak się przed tym bronisz?  
\- Harry, proszę – jęknął.  
\- No dobra – podniósł się w fotela i skierował do wyjścia – I tak muszę iść, Lou zaraz będzie.   
Liam wypuścił westchnienie ulgi, ciesząc się, że Styles dał już temu spokój. Po chwili uśmiechnął się, wpatrując w plecy chłopaka.  
\- Harry – loczek zatrzymał się w wejściu odwracając w stronę przyjaciela, z pytaniem na twarzy – Przyjdź jutro po odprawę.  
\- Słucham? – starał się udawać zaskoczenie, ale mu się nie udało, na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec.  
\- Wiem, że od kilku dni zbierasz się w sobie, aby powiedzieć mi, że chcesz odejść. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu masz z tym problem.   
\- Cóż… - zaczął niepewnie – jeszcze nic nie mówiłem Louisowi. Nie wiem jak zareaguje na tą wiadomość, jak przyjmie informację, że robię to dla niego i chcę z nim czegoś więcej.   
\- Wygląda jakby mu zależało na tobie.  
\- Tak, ale skąd mam pewność, że chce tego samego co ja.  
\- Powinieneś mu jak najszybciej powiedzieć, wtedy się dowiesz – przekonywał loczka.  
\- Wiesz to zabawne, chcesz, aby porozmawiał z Louisem, ale sam nie pogadasz z Niallem.  
\- To co innego – burknął, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Nie sądzę, po prostu musisz przestać patrzeć na to, czym on się zajmuje – z tymi słowami opuścił biuro mężczyzny, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Liam oparł się na fotelu, odchylając głowę i wypuszczając ciężko powietrze. Ta cała sytuacja z Niallem nie dawała mu spokoju. Zresztą blondyn wcale mu nie pomagał, zachowując się w taki sposób.   
Prawda jest taka, że Liam jest zakochany w Irlandczyku i nie może zrobić nic, aby pozbyć się tego uczucia. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chłopak zachowuje się, jakby próbował uwieść swojego szefa. Bardzo chciałby stworzyć związek z Horanem, niestety jest to nie możliwe. Nie chce mieć chłopaka, który pracuje jako prostytutka i sprawia wrażenie osoby, która lubi swoją pracę.   
Jękną, przecierając twarz dłońmi.   
I co on miał zrobić?  
*****  
Dużo alkoholu, głośna muzyka i tłum spoconych ludzi, ocierających się o siebie w czymś, co nazywali tańcem. Tak właśnie wyglądała impreza pożegnalna Harry’ego. Loczek w końcu odważył się powiedzieć wszystko Louisowi, który ucieszył się z tej informacji. Od tego momentu, tworzyli szczęśliwy związek.   
Po kilki kolejkach, towarzystwo gdzieś się rozeszło i teraz Liam siedział sam w loży. Nie przepadał za takimi miejscami, ale postanowił tu przyjść ze względu na Harry’ego, który teraz gdzieś, w śród tłumu, tańczył z przyciśniętym, do jego klatki piersiowej, Louisem.   
Dopił swojego drinka i wydostał się z loży, z zamiarem udania się do baru po kolejnego.  
\- Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! – usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos. Po chwili czyjeś ręce owinęły się dookoła jego szyi i ciepłe spocone ciało, przycisnęło się do niego.   
\- Niall – czuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić.  
\- Chodź tańczyć – jego głos był bełkotliwy.  
\- Niall… - zaczął chcąc zaprotestować.  
\- No chodź – nie pozwolił mu dokończyć i wyciągnął Payne’a na parkiet.   
Na początku czuł się nieswojo i starał opierać, ale z czasem był coraz śmielszy, a jego i Nialla ruchy przestały przypominać taniec. Ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, a ciała ocierały o siebie.   
\- Li – Niall jęknął w usta szatyna – Chce cię, od dawna – nie czekając na reakcję szefa, złączył ich wargi. Pocałunek był niechlujny, przepełniony smakiem alkoholu, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Liam czuł się odurzony, jego serce wariowało, a w głowie panował chaos. Właśnie całował Nialla Horan, osobę, którą kochał. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie.   
\- Niall – sapną, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Jego palce wbijały się w biodra blondyna.  
\- Dom?  
\- Tak  
*****  
Uniósł swoje ciężkie powieki, czego od razu pożałował. Promienie słoneczne poraziły jego oczy, co tylko wzmogło ból głowy. Jękną, ukrywając głowę pod kołdrą z nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże.   
\- Wypij – usłyszał głos z irlandzkim akcentem.  
Zesztywniał, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły napływać wspomnienia z nocy. On i Niall tańczący w klubie, pocałunek, powrót do domu Payne’a i namiętne zakończenie.  
Powoli wysunął głowę z pod kołdry, blondyn siedział na brzegu uśmiechając się delikatnie. W jego dłoni spoczywała szklanka z wodą, a w drugiej tabletki.   
Powoli usiadł na łóżku, sięgając po leki, które szybko połknął, popijając wodą.   
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się niepewnie do Irlandczyka.   
\- Nie ma sprawy – uderzył dłońmi w uda i podniósł się z łóżka – Będę się już zbierał.  
\- Czekaj – zawołał za nim. Nie mógł mu pozwolić tak odejść, nie po tym co się stało. Postanowił z nim w końcu porozmawiać.   
Niall zatrzymał się, z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w Payne’a.  
\- Czy ty…czy – czuł jak się czerwieni – Czy chciałbyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść?  
\- Słucham? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Poszedł byś…na randkę…ze mną? Zakochał się…w tobie – powtórzył. Jego twarz płonęła.   
\- Ja nie chodzę na randki – odpowiedział wprost.  
\- Oh… - jego serce zamarło, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy.   
\- Liam, lubię cię, ale tylko lubię. Od dawna mnie pociągałeś, ale nic więcej. Lubię sex, lubię moją pracę i nie chcę się wiązać. Przepraszam – mężczyzna widział na jego twarzy skruchę.  
\- W…w porządku – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok – Rozumiem.  
\- Pójdę już – westchnął.  
Payne nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową.  
*****  
Było ciężko. Odkąd wyznał Niallowi swoje uczucia było gorzej niż wcześniej. Nie umiał już patrzeć jak blondyn spotyka się z kolejnym klientem. Nie potrafił słuchać od innych mężczyzn, że chcą Horana. Nie potrafił.  
To doprowadziło do podjęcia takiej, a nie innej decyzji.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? – Harry spoglądał na niego ze zmartwieniem, siedząc po drugiej stronie biurka – To twoje, sam na to zapracowałeś.  
\- Spokojnie, przecież nie pozbywam się agencji. Chcę tylko, abyś został współwłaścicielem i zaopiekował się tym, dopóki nie uznam, że jestem gotowy wrócić.  
\- W porządku – westchnął, z rezygnacją podpisując odpowiednie papiery.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – uśmiechnął się ciepło do loczka.   
\- Wiesz, że ci pomogą i…przykro mi z powodu Nialla.  
\- Widać tak miało być – mruknął, chowając podpisane dokumenty – Od teraz ty tu rządzisz – uśmiechnął się słabo do Stylesa. Przytulił go na pożegnanie i wyszedł z biura.   
Udał się na lotnisko, skąd miał samolot, który miał go zabrać jak najdalej stąd. Musiał uciec, potrzebował tego. I miał nadzieję, że kiedy wróci, będzie potrafił być szczęśliwy, a jego uczucie do Nialla Horana zniknie.


End file.
